Kaori Nomura
Kaori Nomura (野村香, Nomura Kaori) is an Aristocrat vampire. She attends Cross Academy as a Night Class student. Appearance As a vampire, Kaori is considered to be rather attractive. She has straight, white hair that falls to the end of her ribs. Normally, she pulls some of it back, leaving the rest to flow around her. Along with her bangs, some hair is left out to frame her face. Her bangs sweep across her forehead, ending just below her eyebrows. She has long lashes, and her eyes are green, though they're a little bit of a darker green than Takuma's. Her nose is a little smaller than average, and it ends in a soft point. Her lips are a soft pink, and her bottom lip is a little fuller than the top. Though she is not as tall as Ruka, she isn't considered to be extremely short, since she is the same height as Rima. Personality She's a kind individual, though that side doesn't come out as often around those she doesn't know. Not only that, she is very loyal to those close to her, especially Takuma. Though she can be obstinate and sarcastic at times, she will do anything that she can to help them. Often she will speak her mind, though she does her best to think before she speaks. Sometimes things will slip out without her thinking, but she will apologize when she says something out of place. Even though she may not always show it, she is incredibly selfless. At least when it comes to those she's close to. She will often put others feelings ahead of her own. If someone needs her, she will push her own feelings aside and do whatever she can to help them, even if it causes her to hurt in the process. History - Coming Soon - Plot - Coming Soon - Powers and Abilities Along with accelerated healing, speed, increased strength and heightened senses, she has the power to manipulate wind. She can create a vortex of wind out of nothing. If she gets upset or angry, a small wind storm will start, growing stronger and more violent the angrier and more upset she gets. She is able to create wind storms around the person/object of her choice. She's able to create streams of wind and send it flying at people to knock them over/out, along with being able to create tornadoes. Relationships Takuma Ichijo Takuma is Kaori's second cousin, on her mother's side. When her parents died, Asato took her in and she came to live with Takuma. He is one of the people she's closest too, and she calls him one of her best friends. When Takuma gets involved with Sara Shirabuki, conflict begins to spark between the two of them. She doesn't approve of his involvement with Sara, because she doesn't like the way Sara treats him, even going so far as to say that he is treated like her personal slave. Takuma denies this, just as he does when Rima and Senri ask if Sara abuses him, and the two of them get into an argument. After the argument, there is a great deal of distance between the two. This results in her spending more time with Rima and Senri. Kaname Kuran Since Kaori was already living with Takuma when Kaname came to live there, she spent a lot of time with Kaname as well. She can be considered a trusted companion of his. During the times that Kaname would go to visit Yuki, she would remain at home while Takuma went with him. When Asato came to visit Cross Academy, she was asked by him to "spy" on Kaname, but she declined, saying that she wouldn't do anything like that to betray Takuma or Kaname's trust in her. Senri Shiki Because of the friendship he and Takuma have, Kaori has spent a lot of time around him. She would consider him a good friend, and is loyal to him, just as is she with everyone she considers a friend. Even though they have a decent friendship, it doesn't really begin to bloom until during Takuma's involvement with Sara Shirabuki. With her spending most of her time with him and Rima, the two of them become closer friends. Asato Ichijo Asato Ichijo was Kaori's granduncle, on her mother's side. She was left in his care when her parents died. He attempted to get her to spy on Kaname, but she refused to do so, not wanting to betray Takuma or Kaname's trust in her. When Rido attacked Cross Academy, she sided with Takuma, and ultimately Kaname. She watched as Takuma killed him. Quotes * "The rain is lovely, isn't it? It's so peaceful and calming. And no one can see you cry." (To Zero) * "It's hard, isn't it? Watching the one you love... Love someone else." (To Zero) * "You don't have to understand it." (To Hanabusa) Trivia * Kaori (香) means fragrance.